


Dessert

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Peter invites Chris over for dinner. Stiles gives him dessert.





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm currently working on my WIPs, this little nugget tugged at my brain until I wrote it.

“Alright, Stiles,” Peter said as he carded his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “You’re going to warm my cock while I eat dinner with Chris. And, if you’re good, I’ll allow you to suck him off at the end of the meal, too.”

Peter grinned at the shudder than ran through his pet. It had been easy cracking Stiles down to the bare bones, seeing what made him tick and come undone. For the younger man, being wanted and needed was more essential to him than breathing, and Peter was more than willing to give him the attention he so desired.

“That’s really not necessary,” Chris protested. He was sitting across from Peter at the table, face scrunched up in a grimace that belied that excitement coursing through his scent.

“Stiles desires nothing more than to be wanted, isn’t that right, pet?” Peter asked Stiles before the younger man could crawl under the table.

Stiles moaned, nodding his head. Peter knew the moan wasn’t for show, his pet truly needed affirmation that he was wanted, that someone cared enough to want him around. And while Peter’s brand of caring might not have worked for most, it worked for Stiles.

“So, you see, Chris, it’s perfectly alright to want Stiles to get on his knees before you and swallow your cock down his pretty throat. In this house, wanting Stiles is a requirement.”

Peter enjoyed watching Chris swallow, relished hearing how the man’s heart sped up at the thought of Peter’s pet sucking him off. Peter had had a lot of fun in training Stiles how to pleasure people with his mouth.

Peter nudged Stiles with his foot, waiting until his pet was completely under the table before seating himself. Dinner was already on the table, chicken alfredo served over fettuccine, and Peter motioned for Chris to start.

As Chris started in on his food, Peter spoke to Stiles. “Alright, pet, I’m ready.”

Normally he didn’t speak to get Stiles moving, they had a routine down already, but part of the fun of the evening would be in seeing how riled up they could get Chris. Stiles had already expressed a desire for the hunter to use him and while Peter didn’t normally indulge Stiles’s every sexual fantasy, this was something he could get behind.

It was amusing, watching Chris pause and then resume eating like he wasn’t straining his ears to hear the telltale sounds of a cock being sucked. Except, no matter how hard he listened, Chris wouldn’t hear a thing. At least, not while Stiles was just warming Peter’s cock. Once the evening progressed and Chris had the pleasure of feeling Stiles’ warm mouth wrapped around his cock, then he’d be able to hear the slutty little moans and wet slurps that Stiles let out when he was focused on getting someone to orgasm. For now, the only sound was that of Stiles undoing the zipper on Peter’s pants.

Peter let out a sigh of contentment once he felt Stiles take his cock out of his pants and wrap his lips around the tip, slowly taking the rest into his mouth. There was such a routine in place that Peter could no longer eat dinner without his pet warming his cock. And, really, why should he ever have to go without it when it brought him and Stiles pleasure?

“Just you wait until it’s your turn, Chris. He truly is marvelous with his mouth,” Peter said, hiding his amusement as Chris coughed.

Chris glared at him. “Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what? Giving Stiles what he wants? Wouldn’t any good owner give their pet what they want?”

“Stop calling him that! He’s not your pet. You’ve corrupted him.”

Peter laughed, not even feigning his amusement. “I corrupted him, did I? No, Chris, what you fail to understand is that I’ve given him exactly what he wanted. Stiles was tossed to the side, forgotten and damaged long before I got my hands on him. What I did was offer him a place where he has purpose, a sense of belonging. I offered to take him in and be his Owner because no one else would take control. And,” Peter continued, cutting Chris off before he could open his mouth. “don’t presume to tell me what my pet is or isn’t. He is my pet, my good sweet boy, and he knows it. I want him here just as much as he wants to be here.”

It was clear that Chris didn’t understand, that while he was aroused by what was happening under the table, he still felt it was wrong.

“You came here with your eyes wide open, I made sure of that. You knew you’d be walking in here to see Stiles as my sexual pet, knew you’d be privileged enough to get your hands on him like you’ve desired since you first saw him. It’s time to put away your moral compass because we both know it’s broken and has been for a long time.”

Though he was clearly itching to respond, Chris sat back and continued to eat his dinner. The rest of the meal continue in silence and that was fine by Peter. Both he and Stiles had known that Chris would likely try to raise some kind of stink about their arrangement, and they’d agreed that as long as he didn’t try anything stupid, like try to separate them, that Chris would still be allowed to face fuck Stiles before he left.

This was a trial, of sorts, and if Chris behaved himself they would invite him back again.

Peter sat back once he was done his food bringing one hand to rest on top of Stiles’ head as he waited for Chris to finish. His pet hummed faintly and if it were any other night, Peter would use Stiles’ mouth until he’d found his completion.

Tonight, however, Peter pushed Stiles off his cock. “Alright, pet, come out from under the table. Since you’ve been a good boy, it’s time for dessert.”

Chris glared at Peter’s choice of words but didn’t refute it as he pushed his chair back from the table. He stood up and unzipped his jeans, pushing them down along with his briefs until his half-hard cock was showing. The hunter could protest all he liked but his cock, and scent, clearly showed he was interested.

“Alright, pet, go let Chris use your mouth.”

Stiles turned away from Peter and crawled the short distance to the hunter. Peter took himself in hand as he sat back and watched Stiles kneel in front of Chris. He’d always fantasized about the hunter and while he didn’t have the man under his yet, getting to watch him lose control as he face fucked Stiles was the next best thing -- especially because Chris was so clearly at war with himself over his desire.

Nothing happened at first beyond Chris stroking his cock as he watched Stiles. Stiles shimmied forward further on his knees, opening his mouth to lick his lips. Just like that, Chris’ control snapped. He fisted Stiles’ hair and brought the younger man’s face towards his cock.

Chris took his dick and smeared the gathered pre-come along Stiles’ lips, his hips stuttering as Stiles’ tongue darted out to lick the tip of his cock. Chris moaned and held Stiles’ head still as he pushed his dick forward, forcing Stiles to open his mouth. Though his head was held, Peter watched as Stiles strained to take more of the cock into his mouth, moaning around the length as Chris obliged him and fucked his hips forward.

Stiles no longer had a gag reflex but he made a good show of gasping around Chris’ cock. The hunter looked to be about the same length and width as Peter, and so Peter knew that if Chris really gave it to him, Stiles would have a nice sore throat afterwards.

God, Peter really hoped Chris let go his iron control and just gave it to Stiles. It was a fantasy of Peter’s to see the hunter let go, to see him savagely and ruthlessly and unapologetically take, especially when the thing he was taking was Peter’s pet.

Chris hissed as Stiles’ tongue come out to caress his cock, and that seemed to be the trigger. Chris hissed out a rough, “ _Fuck!_ ” and started driving his hips forward faster and deeper.

He seemed entranced as he used Stiles’ mouth to masturbate with, fucking into Stiles’ mouth as if he were nothing more than a toy to be used. It was a fucking sight to behold.

Peter sped up his hand on his dick in time with the movement of Chris’ hips, delighting in the way the slurping sounds of Stiles’ mouth meshed harmoniously with the sounds of Chris’ panting. Stiles’ moans were growing as Chris’ control dropped, and Peter himself was barely able to hold back his own groans as he watched the fantasy unfold before him.

Chris was as beautiful as Peter thought he would be, taking his pleasure of Stiles. The hand Chris still gripped in Stiles’ hair demanded more and more, forcing Stiles to brace his hands against the man’s knees as he was roughly rocked back and forth.

Tears dripped down Stiles’ face, a testament to the harshness of the face fucking. If Peter could have captured the moment in a picture, he would have. As quickly as it seemed to happen, the moment passed as between one breath and the next, Chris stilled, forcing Stiles’ face right to his pelvis as he thrust his cock down Stiles’ throat, coming in shuddering gasps.

Chris held Stiles there and Peter could see that Stiles was fighting the urge to struggle. It was the whimper Stiles let out, the tell that he was almost at his limit, that set Peter off. He came with a bitten off roar, splattering his chest and thighs with come as his hand continued to stroke his cock, pushing his orgasm further.

As he came down from his high, Peter watched as Chris pulled out of Stiles’ mouth and pushed Stiles to rest his forehead against the man’s hip. Chris’ wet cock brushed against Stiles’ cheek but it didn’t seem to bother either one as they stood in that tableau, their breaths slowly coming down.

“Alright, pet, it’s time for you to clean up Chris so that he can leave,” Peter gently called out to Stiles.

Chris caught Peter’s eye as Stiles started licking his cock clean, nodding once before giving Stiles his attention again. Peter didn’t bother to stop his smirk, Chris would definitely be coming back.

As much as he’d enjoyed the scene though, Peter wanted the man gone so he could take Stiles apart, reward him for being such a good boy. And then he and his pet could start planning for the next time they’d have the hunter in their clutches.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
